Sorte no Amor e no Jogo
by A.Padackles
Summary: Após perderem seus empregos na série Jovens Gays, Jensen e Jared decidem colocar em prática uma fantasia sexual e fazem um filme pornográfico.


**Título** : Sorte no Amor e no Jogo  
 **Autor** : A. Padackles.  
 **Beta:** Sem betagem. Por favor me avisar ao encontrarem erros.  
 **Categoria:** AU/RA, Slash M/M, Personagem Real (Padackles).  
 **Advertências:** Sexo explícito e linguagem imprópria.  
 **Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.  
 **Avisos:** os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente, pois eu bem que queria um Jensen Ackles para mim. E se eles são gays ou héteros, não me diz respeito, mas que eu gosto da ideia, eu gosto.  
 **Bio:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são os atores que interpretam os irmãos Sam e Dean Winchester, respectivamente, na série Supernatural. Fora do trabalho, são muito amigos, praticamente irmãos, e não se desgrudam. Várias pessoas, como eu, acreditam que eles tenham um relacionamento amoroso. Tendo ou não, é inegável que se amam e eles mesmos já citaram isso.  
 **Resumo:** Após perderem seus empregos na série Jovens Gays, Jensen e Jared decidem colocar em prática uma fantasia sexual e fazem um filme pornográfico.  
 **N/A:** essa fic é continuação de "Sorte no Amor, Azar no Jogo", onde os protagonistas foram demitidos da série Jovens Gays por não conseguirem segurar a vontade de transar durante as gravações. Sua leitura não é necessária para entender essa continuação, porém quem não leu e quiser fazê-lo, é só procurar que já foi publicada aqui.

 **Sorte no Amor e no Jogo**

Desde que haviam sido demitidos da série Jovens Gays, por não conseguirem controlar o tesão em cena e atrapalhar as gravações, o casal de atores Jensen e Jared não haviam mais conseguido trabalho, estando fora da mídia há quase um ano. Se as coisas não iam bem profissionalmente, em sua vida amorosa tudo estava maravilhoso. Eles se completavam como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro desde outras vidas.

A vida sexual pegava fogo, mas também se até na gravação da série quando eles nem namoravam eles já se empolgavam, imagine entre quatro paredes. Se bem que nem sempre era entre quatro paredes, às vezes era ao ar livre mesmo ou dentro do carro, talvez dentro da piscina ou mesmo no mar. Ultimamente eles estavam fantasiando em fazerem sexo diante de outras pessoas, afinal na gravação de Jovens Gays faltou pouco para eles realizarem isso.

Sem trabalho e com essa fantasia, eles começaram a pensar que de repente poderiam fazer um filme pornográfico. Certamente eles conseguiriam papel fácil, afinal eram lindos demais e muitos fãs eram gays (na verdade a maioria) e sempre escreviam no Twitter ou em fóruns da Internet que adorariam vê-los em um filme pornográfico, já que em Jovens Gays não puderam ver eles transando de verdade.

Eles aproveitaram esse sucesso que tinham nas redes sociais com o público gay, e também com mulheres que adoravam imaginar homens juntos, as chamadas _slashers_ , e começaram a provoca-los, respondendo aos tweets que falavam sobre eles fazerem filmes pornográficos com um "não seria má ideia" ou "se nos convidarem podemos pensar a respeito". Fizeram isso sem expectativa alguma, entretanto não demorou muito e convites formais surgiram e, quando uma grande produtora pornográfica os convidou e lhes ofereceu um bom dinheiro, Jensen ficou com dúvidas a respeito, pensando em como seria a reação de seus pais sobre isso. Porém Jared o convenceu com uma citação de Marquês de Sade: **"...e que nada nem ninguém é mais importante do que nós próprios. E não devemos negar-nos nenhum prazer, nenhuma experiência, nenhuma satisfação, desculpando-nos com a moral, a religião ou os costumes."**

Jensen resolveu aceitar, afinal juntaria a fome com a vontade de comer. E o melhor de tudo é que além de realizarem a fantasia de serem vistos em pleno ato sexual, ainda o fariam em grande estilo pois o primeiro papel era de um jovem que iria em uma consulta médica e essa consulta terminaria em muito sexo. Quem não gosta de brincar de médico?

Jensen foi o escolhido para o médico e Jared para o paciente, pois na história o paciente era um jovem que tinha o pênis grande demais e por isso foi procurar o urologista. Embora ambos fossem bem avantajados, Jared era mais.

A gravação fluiu muito bem e a produção e direção se espantaram com o talento natural deles, que agiam feito profissionais da área e não iniciantes.

 _O paciente entrou no consultório, um pouco envergonhado. O médico, um urologista loiro e de lindos olhos verdes, perguntou ao jovem bonito e alto qual era o problema dele. Corado, o paciente respondeu:_

 _\- Meu pau é muito grande e por isso mulher nenhuma me quer. O que eu faço, doutor?_

 _O médico pediu que ele se despisse e se deitasse na cama médica para o exame. O paciente obedeceu e logo o loiro estava lhe acariciando o pênis, que endureceu._

 _\- É, realmente é muito grande e nada se pode fazer para que as mulheres lhe queiram, mas, os homens fariam fila por você. - O médico disse e abriu o zíper de sua calça branca e justa, colocando para fora sua enorme ereção. - Veja como o meu pau é grande e resolvi meu problema passando a transar só com homens._

 _O paciente arregalou os olhos e, apesar de assustado, admirou aquele pau em sua frente e perguntou ao médico se podia pegar._

 _\- É todo seu!_

 _O jovem se sentou na cama e agarrou aquele pênis imenso, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Nunca havia pensado em transar com homens, mas por que não?_

 _O médico tirou a camisa branca e seu paciente lhe tirou a calça e os sapatos, ficando de pé. Eles se beijaram com desejo e o médico se ajoelhou, para engolir aquela ereção tão bela. O mais novo arfava, até então só havia conseguido fazer sexo com prostitutas e nenhuma nunca o havia chupado tão bem. Só de olhar o vai e vem daquela boca de lábios carnudos em seu membro já seria o suficiente para gozar._

 _O doutor se excitava mais ao ouvir os gemidos do outro e parou o que estava fazendo para pegar camisinha e lubrificante, colocando a camisinha em seu paciente e lubrificando-a. Depois pegou a mão do paciente, lambeu-lhe os dedos e jogou nela um pouco de lubrificante, pedindo que ele lhe preparasse sua entrada._

 _Obediente, o jovem lambuzou bem os dedos e delicadamente introduziu o do meio no médico e quase enlouqueceu com os gemidos dele. Depois, enfiou o indicador e por fim o anelar. Quando o loiro se posicionou na cama e implorou para que ele metesse logo seu pau nele, o rapaz enfiou a cabeça do enorme membro no buraco do médico e foi entrando devagar, porém indo fundo. O doutor urrou e conforme o vai e vem foi ficando mais rápido, os gemidos deles foram aumentando e se mesclando, sem eles se importarem que alguém pudesse ouvi-los de fora do consultório._

 _As estocadas foram ficando mais rápidas e ao mesmo tempo que metia, o jovem de cabelos no ombro ia masturbando o mais velho, até que esse gozou, derramando toda a porra em sua mão._

 _Após gozar, o médico se ajoelhou novamente e, depois de retirar a camisinha de seu paciente, passou a chupa-lo de novo, ainda com mais vontade, até que ele atingisse ao êxtase e se derramasse em sua boca._

Gravar esse filme foi uma das melhores experiências da vida de Jensen e Jared, tanto financeira quanto sexualmente falando. O sucesso foi grande e logo surgiram outros filmes e, quando Jared perguntou ao namorado se ele ainda queria gravar outra película pornográfica, Jensen respondeu maliciosamente citando Shakespeare:

\- **"Não é digno de saborear o mel aquele que se afasta da colmeia por medo das picadas das abelhas!"**

Jared sabia muito bem o quanto Jensen gostava de "mel". E eles finalmente estavam com sorte no amor e no jogo.

 **FIM**


End file.
